Loving You
by dewinters
Summary: Yoongi mengakui, kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta pada namja bernama Park Jimin. Namun keraguan membuat Yoongi tidak bisa membalas kata-kata cinta yang diungkapkan untuk dirinya./ "Mianhae..."/ "Kapan aku bisa mendengarnya?"/ JiminxYoongi. MinYoon. DLDR. RnR please?


Jantung yang berdegup kencang, menimbulkan irama kacau. Pipi yang merona merah, terasa hangat. Mata yang tidak fokus, berusaha melihat ke arah lain.

Jatuh cinta.

Hanya dua kata itu yang menjadi penyebab semua hal tadi. Semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Terasa menyenangkan, menyedihkan, dan akan selalu berbekas di ingatan.

Dan Yoongi mengakui, kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta pada namja bernama Park Jimin, walau hanya dalam hati.

* * *

Loving You

Disclaimer: Chii own nothing but this story

Pairing: MinYoon

Warning(s): typo(s), OOC

* * *

Sudah sering sekali Yoongi mendengar ungkapan rasa suka namja yang sama tinggi dengannya itu pada sang maknae, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungkook. Well, Jimin memang selalu memberikan afeksinya pada semua namun akan terlihat sedikit berbeda jika menyangkut Jungkook.

"Itu karena aku menganggap Jungkook sebagai adik-ku..." jawab Jimin ketika ditanya mengapa bisa demikian.

Alasan yang sama, berapa kali pun kau bertanya. Hanya sekali Yoongi bertanya mengenai itu. Tapi ia tau Jimin aku mengulang kata-kata yang sama pada pertanyaan itu.

.

.

"Kalau padamu, aku cinta..." ucap Jimin pada Yoongi dengan tatapan serius. Yoongi yang ditatap intens hanya bisa menahan rasa gugupnya dan memalingkan wajah. Rasanya aneh. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras dan ia merasa air mata terbentuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa selalu begini? Apa hyung tidak percaya padaku?" Raut wajah namja itu berubah sedih, terdengar jelas di nada suaranya.

Yoongi mengelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia bingung, sungguh. Begitu banyak perasaan yang bersarang di hatinya. Senang, sedih, ragu, khawatir, takut, dan lega semua bercampur aduk.

Jimin hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu membelai surai Yoongi dengan lembut. "Aku akan menunggu."

.

.

Menunggu ada batas waktunya. Jika tidak itu disebut penantian, yang mungkin sia-sia. Kesabaran seorang manusia pun ada batasnya, sama juga seperti rasa suka yang berpola garis lurus, bukan elips atau lingkaran yang tidak mempunyai ujung atau titik mati.

"Aku lelah."

Hanya satu kalimat itu dan hati Yoongi seketika terasa sakit. Ucapan Jimin pada Taehyung jelas-jelas mengenai dirinya.

"Bagaimana ini, Tae?"

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa berbalik ke kamarnya, meninggalkan percakapan 95-line yang tidak sengaja ia dengar. Yoongi menarik sebuah boneka teddy bear putih besar hadiah dari fans dulu.

"Mianhe..." lirih Yoongi dalam pelukan boneka itu.

.

.

Malam di musim dingin, tengah malam tepatnya. Sebuah taman tak jauh dari dorm dengan Jimin dan Yoongi yang bermain ayunan. Belum ada kata-kata yang terlontar sejak Jimin mengajaknya keluar di malam yang mulai membekukan tubuh ini.

Yoongi menghentikan kegiatan bermainnya dan duduk santai sambil melihat bulan yang sedang bersinar di langit malam. "Jimin..." panggil Yoongi pelan.

"Ya?" Tiba-tiba saja Jimin sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Namja itu segera merengkuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

"Aku..." ucap Yoongi, namun tidak berhasil ia selesaikan hingga akhir. Semua pikiran yang ingin ia ucapkan tertahan.

"Kapan aku bisa mendengarnya?" bisik Jimin pelan. Suara Jimin terdengar sedih di telinga Yoongi, sedikit bergetar seperti ingin menangis.

"Sudah kubilang yang kucintai adalah dirimu. Dia hanya adik untukku. Kau tidak percaya atau bagaimana?" Helaan nafas berat dari Jimin. "Atau memang sejak awal yang dipermainkan adalah aku sendiri?" Pelukkan Jimin terlepas. Tatapan sendu Jimin membekukan Yoongi.

Tubuh Jimin berbalik dan mulai meninggalkan Yoongi. Sontak Yoongi berdiri dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

"Mian. Mianhe, Jimin-ah..." ucap Yoongi. Setetes air matanya meleleh.

Tangan Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang memeluknya, lalu melepaskannya perlahan. Tubuh Jimin berbalik dan kembali menatap Yoongi. "Kenapa minta maaf? Tidak ada yang salah di sini." Tangan kanan Jimin menghapus jejak air mata di pipi putih Yoongi.

"Aku yang salah karena meragukanmu. Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe..." lirih Yoongi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Jimin yang berada di pipinya. Ia tidak ingin Jimin pergi lagi. Pemikiran bahwa Jimin akan meninggalkannya membuat air mata Yoongi semakin mengalir deras.

"Saranghe, jeongmal saranghe..." ucap Jimin berusaha menenangkan Yoongi bahwa ia masih mencintai namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"..do..."

"Hmm?" tanya Jimin yang tidak mendengar jelas ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

"Nado saranghe..." ulang Yoongi lebih keras. Tangisannya membuat ia sedikit kesulitan berbicara dengan jelas.

Tatapan Jimin melembut dan senyum simpul terbentuk di bibirnya. "Ulangi, hyung. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

"Nado saranghe, Jimin-ah..." ucap Yoongi lagi, kali ini dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah.

Dan berikutnya, ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir Yoongi. Jimin menumpahkan semua perasaannya pada ciuman itu.

Dua menit dan akhirnya Jimin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Yoongi. "Akhirnya aku mendengar jawabannya."

Dan sekali lagi Jimin menautkan bibirnya dengan Yoongi, membiarkan dirinya mengecap rasa manis atas perjuangannya selama ini.

"Saranghe..."

.

End?

.

.

A/N: Ini apaaa? Maafkan tulisan random Chii ini. Ngerti maksud ceritanya kan? Intinya Jimin dan Yoongi saling suka, tapi Yoongi ragu terhadap perasaan Jimin. Sesimpel itu kok.

Fell free buat PM Chii. Mungkin bisa bertukar ide atau sekedar ngebahas MinYoon, hehehe :D

Lastly, review?


End file.
